humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Zoo
Welcome to the Zoo is a Putt-Putt song from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo. It is sung by the trio bush The Topiary Creatures. Lyrics We are the topiary creatures, We're very pleased to meet'cha's Señors y señoritas, too. The animals we feature, You know would never eat'cha We sing so very sweet to you... Welcome to the Zoo (zoo zoo) With the kangaroos (roos roos) And the tigers too (too too) Welcome to the ZOO-ZOO-ZOO! So show some self-reliance Come in and see out clients But do not feed the giant yaks You'll learn about the lions, And advertising tie-ins And maybe learn some science facts. (Welcome to the Zoo (zoo zoo)) So wipe off your windshield so you can see, (With the kangaroos (roos roos)) The elephant, the monkey and the chimpanzee, (And the tigers too (too too)) Canaries, peccaries, the bears are all hairy, (Welcome to the ZOO-ZOO-ZOO!)) The cheetahs, cicadas, gorillas and gators, (Welcome to the Zoo (zoo zoo)) The emus and the llamas very similar to the dromedary, (With the kangaroos (roos roos)) Turtle and the tortoise, the dolphins and the porpoises, (And the tigers too (too too)) Mice, lice, geese, moose- Welcome to the ZOO-ZOO-ZOO! We are the topiary creatures We're very pleased to meet'cha's I haven't written this verse yet... But, uh, I will write it And it will sound much better Than when we had "Wet Wet Wet" Welcome to the Zoo ( zoo zoo ) With the kangaroos ( roos roos ) And the tigers too ( too too ) Welcome to the ZOO-ZOO-ZOO! Credits Version We are the topiary creatures, We're very pleased to meet'cha's Señors y señoritas, too. The animals we feature, You know would never eat'cha We sing so very sweet to you... Welcome to the Zoo (zoo zoo) With the kangaroos (roos roos) And the tigers too (too too) Welcome to the ZOO-ZOO-ZOO! So show some self-reliance Come in and see out clients But do not feed the giant yaks You'll learn about the lions, And advertising tie-ins And maybe learn some science facts. (Welcome to the Zoo (zoo zoo)) So wipe off your windshield so you can see, (With the kangaroos (roos roos)) The elephant, the monkey and the chimpanzee, (And the tigers too (too too)) Canaries, peccaries, the bears are all hairy, (Welcome to the ZOO-ZOO-ZOO!)) The cheetahs, cicadas, gorillas and gators, (Welcome to the Zoo (zoo zoo)) The emus and the llamas very similar to the dromedary, (With the kangaroos (roos roos)) Turtle and the tortoise, the dolphins and the porpoises, (And the tigers too (too too)) Mice, lice, geese, moose- Welcome to the ZOO-ZOO-ZOO! We are the topiary creatures, We're early multimedia. We haven't written these words. So they're exact But our director Sammy Said we could win a Grammy If we let you interact Welcome to the Zoo (zoo zoo) With the kangaroos (roos roos) And the tigers too (too too) Welcome to the ZOO-ZOO-ZOO! Chords to this song can be found here: ☀http://www.guitaretab.com/m/misc-unsigned-bands/175261.html Video Category:Songs Category:Putt-Putt Songs